Ohio's Own
by ShannyC1901
Summary: Ohio's Own was the name of one of America's biggest bands, the members Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson are in for a small bump in the road during their time in New York City. They will meet people who will change their morals on the road and lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, so this is one of my new story ideas and I kind of wanted a chapter up ASAP because I want to see how you guys like the idea and everything, so this story is one I like to call OHIO'S OWN, please leave a review of your thoughts and any ideas you have or whatever you want :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SUMMARY: Finn Hudson and Blaine Anderson are two of the biggest names in North America and soon to be the world as their music takes over radio stations and online music stores. Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel live with their friends in New York City going about life and having fun, when news of their favourite band coming to the city reaches their ears tickets are bought immediately. Soon the two different worlds meet and embark on a journey of decisions, confusion, love, friendship and loyalty.<strong>

**OHIO'S OWN**

**CHAPTER ONE: THE CONCERT IN NYC**

New York City was anticipating the concert that would be taking place on the night of July 16th 2012, one of North America's biggest bands would be playing there that night. Fans of the band were lined up waiting to get into the concert venue with signs and home made shirts, singing the songs, sharing stories and having fun, the energy was immense. In the line stood Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel and two of their married friends who were taking a break from parenting for the night, Sam and Mercedes Evans. The group were huge fan's of the band and were immensely excited when they bought their tickets for the show. Sam worked for a local radio station and had gotten the tickets for little money, they were front row centre tickets and so they group was lucky.

Kurt sat against the wall as they waited in line, he was on his phone updating Twitter and checking for updates about fashion and music. Out of boredom as they continued waiting he updated his profile once more in the past five minutes to: 'In line for OhiosOwn 's concert, front row centre seats tonight!' What he didn't expect was a reply right after from none other than the band themselves: 'KHummel throw up an 'L' so we know where you're at! We'll say Hi - Finn and Blaine'

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed with a grin making Rachel, Sam and Mercedes look at him with an expectant look on their faces.

"What?" they asked as Kurt fanned his face with his hand.

"They replied to me on Twitter! Finn and Blaine replied to me on Twitter!"

"Only you would freak out that much over that Kurt." Sam laughed making Kurt flip him off, the four continued to talk and laugh and argue in line and finally it came the time to go an find their seats. Back stage the band was getting ready.

Finn Hudson was one of the two men in the band Ohio's Own, he stood with his microphone secured around his ear and finished buttoning up his shirt as the opening band finished up, his partner Blaine Anderson was close behind and was ready to get on stage shortly after Finn was. The two men thought themselves lucky for what they had and were excited to get out there and show New York what they had, they had amazing fans and support and they knew that this tour was giving back to the fans and support base they had which made the chaos worth every minute. The opening band finished and walked back stage grinning, they wished they guys good luck as the main act band were cued onto stage. It was all black as they walked out, no one could see them until they were centre stage and a huge spot light came on. The crowd went wild as the two waved out to the audience, grinning all the while like kids in a candy store.

"Good evening New York City!" Blaine said as other lights flicked on around the stage. "So how's everyone doing tonight?" the audience let out a collective scream and Blaine laughed.

"So, we're Ohio's Own and we're really glad to be here in New York City with you guys tonight, and with that let's get to the music." Finn smiled as he went over and grabbed a guitar and began strumming chords as Blaine took a seat at the large black piano.

_You know I never was one for having the best_

_I was never one with wants like all the rest_

_I was one for following my dreams_

_and controlling all of the stress along the way_

_oh but I'm telling you_

_that today, today will be my day_

_Because I had a dream of these city limits_

_and only me and my guitar were in it_

_oh I know I've left a lot behind_

_but one day you'll see what was on my mind_

_when I'm selling out arena's _

_and selling my CD's_

_oh I had a dream of city limits_

_I'm at the point of being sentimental_

_when I step on stage and the audience goes mental_

_for my band and all of our music_

_so give me a break_

_if I begin to shake_

_its from excitement levels being far too high_

_oh I think I'll get by just fine..._

The concert made it halfway through as Finn and Blaine stepped away from their instruments and up to the front of the stage, there was a five foot gap between the stage and the first row of seats but as requested by the band there was no railing just a single security guard just in case, but he was never needed. They didn't like holding back from interacting with fans so they hopped off of stage and they walked off in opposite directions before Blaine turned around and moved his mic to his mouth.

"Alright, any of you here tonight a part of a Glee Club or Show Choir?" there was a large uproar of fans which made Blaine and Finn laugh. "Who here follows their passion for music in some way everyday?" Again there was a large uproar as Finn picked up his microphone.

"A lot of musical people in the audience, wow, now how many of you have been called a loser, whether it be for your love of music, being in a Glee Club, how you dress, who you are, anything along those lines?" Finn asked as he held his hand out to the crowd who shook his hand or held it for a moment or two, the audience cheered out but it wasn't as loud as before. "Well alright, any of you who have been called a loser or I told you to previously, throw up an 'L' with your right hand, be proud of being a loser and prove to whoever called you a loser that it's just made you a better person."

"Wear that 'L' on your forehead proudly, cause to is it doesn't make you a loser, in fact it makes you the total opposite, it makes you totally awesome and don't you ever forget it, because if you forget it I will come and hunt you down and it'll be like a lecture and you don't want that, I don't care who you are you don't want me to come and lecture you." Blaine said as he walked down the line giving people high fives where he met Finn in the centre. "I need a step stool or something right now hang on cause I'm trying to be serious and this guys got almost foot on me." Blaine sighed as he handed Finn his mic and grabbed a chair from beside the stage, he set it up and stood up on it, making him the exact height as Finn.

"There you go Blaine, how's the weather up here?" Finn laughed handing Blaine his mic back. "Alright so we have this little thing called Twitter, who here has Twitter? It's pretty awesome if you don't have it, and if you don't have it, get it. Now sometimes we reply to tweets, and then you get a hundred and forty character reply from us, tonight we replied to a few people, and by a few we mean three because out tour manager was in a rush, she likes to push us around, but really she's a nice lady and we really wouldn't have a tour without her so first up lets give a round of applause for our tour manager Tina."

"Alright, hear that Tina? That's called appreciation now you can't say you don't get any, you get lots." Blaine laughed resting his elbow on Finn's shoulder as he looked out into the audience and pulled out a small card from his pocket. "So as Finn was saying we replied to a few fans tonight, out of the three we replied to only one is at the concert tonight and if I am correct they should be pretty close, if we replied to you tonight on Twitter just before the show, you and the people you are here with throw up an 'L'" Blaine watched as four people in front of him laughed and threw up an 'L' with their hands, two men and two women. "Awesome, well we said we'd say Hi so Hey there! Back stage passes too huh? Spiffy, I have one of those too, but it's not as nice as those ones, mine is called Finn and he's around six foot five, those ones are much nicer."

"Okay bully get down and how about we get back to the music? Where's my bongo drum?" Finn said walking back up the stage steps with Blaine behind him as the crowd cheered and a stage hand tossed Finn his drum. He sat down on the top step with the drum between his knees as Blaine grabbed his acoustic guitar and plugged it in. "Alright, so there's this song that we really like and we found the perfect place to sing it, we changed the music a tiny bit but this is a song that we didn't write but we got permission to sing, it's called Dear Isabelle. Blaine take it away."

_I found this faded picture_

_of you and me on lake Michigan _

_you were smiling_

_the wind was blowing in your hair_

_I think it's been around five years_

_and everything here_

_and nothings changed_

_God I wish that you were here_

_I know I should have called_

_I know I should have stayed_

_I should have said a lot of things_

_I hope it's not too late_

_Dear Isabelle_

_I've been thinking about you_

_Dear Isabelle so lonely without you_

_I pretend that I've been doing well but without you_

_it's been hell_

_Dear Isabelle..._

When the song was finished the crowd gave a cheer as Blaine took hold of the mic out of it's stand.

"Okay so that song some of you probably know it and some probably don't but it's originally by a man called Lee DeWyze and he was on American Idol and won it and he's a great musician so we enjoy his music and performing it so all's well. No we perform that song for a couple of reasons, for us both it has a pretty good vibe, you know a little like John Mayer but like Michael Buble at the same time, it's also easy to work with. I sing it because of my mom, her name's Isabelle and she supports me so much in everything that it made sense to do that song, and Finn sings it because of his dog Isabelle." Blaine said with the usual roll of his eyes and small throaty chuckle, the crowd joined in on laughing.

"Okay no wait, yes I do like to sing it because my dogs name is Isabelle but dog or not, I miss her when I'm on tour and come on, she's a cute dog, you guys would understand if you saw her but you haven't so don't judge." Finn defended as he put his bongo aside and moved to the drum kit as Blaine swapped guitars over. "But whatever, on with the show before more embarrassing things are revealed."

When the show was over the security gathered the fans and press with passes and led them down the hallways to the area back stage. There weren't many people waiting back stage but they waited in line chatting about the show and Sam's interview with the band on Monday. Not too long after the band came out to meet the press and fans with humble smiles and waves, they shook fans hands, took pictures and signed autographs. They smiled big as they came to the group of four, Kurt, Sam, Rachel and Mercedes waited patiently until the band reached them. They shook the bands hand and when Sam offered to do pictures the two guys flung their arms around their fans and grinned widely at the camera.

"Nice to see you again, front row centre with back stage passes huh? I'm Blaine, this here's Finn, great to meet you guys." Blaine said as he stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. "Finn I need a drink, we need to go to a New York bar."

"Remember that phone call from my mom today Blaine? You told her you wouldn't go to a bar." Finn laughed with a shake of his head as the security guard mentioned the time. "You guys want to come to the dressing room? We have time to hang out."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Sam said ushering Kurt and the girls after the band and into their dressing room. The room was large with two huge sofa's and two racks of clothes labeled with names and_ . _There were bottles of water and pop on the counter and countless amounts of food beside it.

"It's a bit messy but we've been here all day and with nothing to do, you know we tend to turn to making a mess." Finn laughed as he moved some pillows and blankets from the couches.

"Well it's settled, Tina said we can go to a bar considering tomorrow is our day off, so you up for it Finn?" Blaine said sitting next to Kurt who was freaking out inside.

"I'm up for it, but you're telling my mom." Finn laughed.

"I am twenty six years old, if I want to go to a bar and have a rum and coke or something, I can." Blaine replied with a final nod before turning to Kurt. "Do you want to come Kurt?"

"A-ah sure?" Kurt replied, saying his answer in such away he sounded as if he were answering with a question of his own.

"You guys are all invited too of course, I mean you must all know the good bars in town right?"

"We know a great bar down the street from here, our friends own it." Rachel confirmed with a nod, she pulled out her phone and text Puck with the news he'd need the bouncers out.

"Awesome! Completely, totally awesome. It's settled, we're going to that bar then." Blaine said jumping up and grabbing his coat as their security guard came in.

"Alejandro, we're going to need the limo, oh and you are tagging along too, we're going down town to a bar." Finn explained as he pulled on a sweater and had their guests stand up and get ready to be led out. "We'll be rushed out of here, fan's are probably all still back there outside so, just keep walking and A here has us covered. Come on Blaine or you can fend off the crowds alone."

"I'm coming mother." Blaine huffed sarcastically and followed Finn and their four acquaintances down the hallways and into the crowds as the were led into the limo. "Welcome to the band life." Blaine laughed as they drove down the streets of New York City towards 'A Taste of Small Town in a Big City' Noah Puckerman and Artie Ambram's bar.


	2. Authors Note

Just a small A/N thingy for this story:

So the way I went with it originally didn't work for me so, leave a review for me if you think I should re-write it?

It'll be the same story and concept but written differently, so please let me know what you guys think because you guys are the ones reading it so its up to you!

Let me know :)

P.S: Sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter :P)


End file.
